My Adorable Pervert
by YaoiKitty-Chan
Summary: AU NaruSasu. Sasuke forgets his and Naruto's anniversary, and to make it up, he prepares a little surprise for his boyfriend. Detailed Smut, Yaoi, boyxboy, kitchen sex. Happy NaruSasu day!


**Summary**: Sasuke forgets their anniversary, to make it up, he prepares a little surprise for his boyfriend.

**Pairing:** NaruSasu

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, this is called FANfiction for a reason.

**Warnings**: Detailed smut, AU, MalexMale, Yaoi, kitchen sex, dirty talk.

**AN:** One shot for belated NaruSasu day. I just had to write something for my OTP, I hope you like it!

It's just like my other one shots, smutty and fluffy, and I apologize for any typos,

Enjoy ^^

* * *

><p>The smell of cooking was the first thing that hit Naruto's nose when he opened the door to his and his lover's shared apartment. He couldn't help the small smile forming his lips despite how exhausted he felt. He had been working extra shifts in his part time job the whole week, and it felt very good to have someone he could return to. Naruto went to their bedroom first, putting his stuff down and loosening his tie. He rubbed his sore nape as he made his way to the kitchen, clenching his eyes slightly at the bright light.<p>

Sasuke was standing with his back to him, one hand holding a spoon to his lips, and the other resting on his hip. Naruto decided to surprise him with the good old back-hug, but stopped midway when his lover's voice spoke to him. "You're finally back," he turned around with a small teasing smile. Their mismatched eyes locked, and Naruto felt something deep in his chest tighten with warmth at seeing his boyfriend.

"Y-yeah, t-tadaima..." The blond grinned, and took a seat around the table. Sasuke shook his head amused, and left the pot for a moment to approach his boyfriend. He went behind him and placed his hands on his shoulders, gently applying pressure with his thumbs. Naruto was a bit surprised by the massage, but didn't complain and leaned back against the chair. The raven knew that Naruto had knots and tense muscles from the work and university, so doing this once in a while was okay.

"So... how was work?" Sasuke asked, trying to ease some of the tension in his boyfriend's shoulder blades. Naruto failed to suppress a smirk, happy with the loving treatment he received. A massage by Uchiha Sasuke himself was not something he received everyday. However, he couldn't help but feel like he had just gotten back to a cute wife.

"Come closer," Naruto turned his head slightly, motioning with his finger for his lover to get closer. Sasuke stopped working his hands on his shoulders and dipped his head with a frown, not understanding why Naruto would need to whisper when it was only them in the house.

When Sasuke's right cheek was practically next to the plump lips, Naruto parted his lips as if to whisper something, but instead leaned in and stole a sweet kiss from the pale smooth cheek. "You're _so _cute," he whispered.

Sasuke pulled away immediately, his brows furrowing especially since he took him by surprise. The raven's fist met the top of the messy blonde hair, making the poor boy groan in slight pain. "Ow! Why did you do that, Sasuke?" Naruto rubbed the top of his head with a puppy like pout, but Sasuke only rolled his eyes and went back to the stove.

Naruto's gaze followed his body the whole time, staring some extra long moments at Sasuke's ass. The raven was wearing Asia's tightest pair of jeans, and Naruto wasn't sure if his boyfriend was doing this on purpose or not, because his ass looked too amazing in them. _He must not have changed since he got home._ He thought.

"Hey, Sasuke," the boy side glanced with a raised brow, "where have you been today?" Sasuke turned off the stove and rolled down the sleeves of his black v neck sweater.

"Where do you expect me to be?"

"Um... University?"

Sasuke shook his head in disbelief. Naruto knew it was silly of him to ask, they were both university students, but still... It was almost nine and Sasuke hadn't changed yet, the blond couldn't help but wonder. Of course, due to the enormous trust they shared, he didn't ask any more questions.

"How much do you want? I made quite a lot, if you're not very hungry we can save for later." Sasuke said as he served the food on the plates.

Naruto rose from his seat, approaching his boyfriend while his back was still facing him. He circled his tan arms around the thin waist just as Sasuke put the plates down, a bit startled. Naruto kissed his pale neck softly, and pressed his lover's body close to his chest. Sasuke didn't do anything, just curled his fists on the counter top, his expression softening a bit. _He really liked Naruto's warmth. _

"Sasuke..." The blond boy murmured, nuzzling his nose and taking in the feisty boy's natural scent mixed lightly with expensive cologne. Sasuke parted his lips slightly, wondering if something was troubling Naruto. His tone was low, and Naruto was usually more loud when he returns home.

"We're just like newlyweds," Naruto chuckled, and held him tighter. Sasuke rolled his eyes and tried not to blush. He felt stupid for worrying, it was just the dobe being his usual silly self.

"The hell with that!" Sasuke loosened Naruto's grip and turned in his embrace, frowning. The blond grabbed the pale wrists so he wouldn't go anywhere, and held him tighter when he tried to struggle.

"The only thing missing is _you _wearing an apron," Naruto grinned, not affected in the slightest by Sasuke's glare.

"Stop joking, I'm not gonna wear a fucking apron, moron," the pretty boy stated, pouting and averting the sapphire blue eyes. Naruto smiled and kissed his cheek sweetly, his heart swelling with the love he felt for his boyfriend. He liked having these 'silly fights' with him, and holding him and making him blush cutely like that.

"We have one though, the quite girly one you got from your mother on your birthday, but you never used it," Naruto's smirk widened when Sasuke's flush darkened, and he faced his handsome lover with a pout.

"So what? The only reason I haven't thrown it out yet, is because it's from my mother. I love her too much to hurt her feelings," Sasuke muttered, not understanding why they were having this conversation. All he had to do was elbow Naruto in the stomach -which he had done a couple of times before- and he would get rid of him.

"It would hurt her more if you _don't _use it- oh! I got an idea, why don't you wear it tomorrow? And _nothing _but it," Naruto's grin was so wide that Sasuke did as his conscience told him and elbowed the idiot in the stomach, finally getting free.

"Ugh... Sasuke... That actually hurt." Naruto held his stomach in pain.

"Was it not supposed to?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and put the plates on the table. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and felt his heart skip a beat when he noticed his boyfriend's even darker blush. How was it possible to look this adorable?

"But you would still do it for me, right?" Naruto took a seat again, giving his lover a pouty puppy eyes look. Sasuke snorted and sat across him, hiding the fact that he actually found this conversation quite amusing.

"Ha. Why the hell would I do that for you?"

"Umm... because you love me?"

"Hn." Sasuke grabbed his chopsticks and stuffed his mouth with food, not wanting to talk. Naruto gazed lovingly at his lover's face, taking in his beauty, while leaning his chin on his palm.

"Besides, it's our anniversary tomorrow."

That seemed to get Sasuke's attention, and he looked up from his plate with questioning eyes. Anniversary?

"You know... It's been officially four years since we started dating tomorrow. What's a better way to celebrate than... oh- hot kitchen sex?" The blond grinned, before blowing on the piece of food trapped between his chopsticks. Sasuke swallowed what he had in his mouth, and watched Naruto part his peach lips, and put the food between his lips.

_Now that he mentions it... h-how could I forget?_ Sasuke felt embarrassed though it wasn't showing, because the _dobe _who even forgot his own _birthday_, actually remembered their anniversary. Sasuke stared at nothing in particular for a moment, suddenly loosing his appetite.

Naruto's attention was directed to the dinner, but he stopped chewing when he looked up and noticed his precious boyfriend's strange look. "Hey, love? Is everything okay?"

Sasuke put the chopsticks down and nodded weakly, silently raising from his chair. Naruto parted his lips in surprise when his boyfriend just left the kitchen, his beautiful ebony eyes had a hint of sadness in them._ D... did I upset him? Maybe it went too far this time._ Naruto sighed unhappily. He knew that Sasuke was sensitive, but he didn't feel like he said anything wrong. Talking and teasing each other about sex was hardly anything new.

NSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Naruto couldn't focus all day. Luckily he didn't have any classes today, but his early shift at his part time job was quite tiring. All he could think about was how upset Sasuke was the night before. When he tried to comfort him, he found him already asleep. It was their anniversary, so the blond thought he should do something nice for him as a celebration and apology.

He ended up buying a cake, despite knowing Sasuke didn't like sweets. But he couldn't come up with anything else, he just wanted Sasuke to be happy. Naruto twisted the keys carefully when he opened the front door, and stepped inside silently. He removed his jacket, scarf and shoes, and stepped inside the kitchen with the cake in both hands.

However, the sight that greeted him was the last thing he expected to see, and his only reaction was to stand frozen by the doorframe. Sasuke was standing cross armed and leaning against the counter, looking to the side with rosy cheeks and pouty pink lips. The _thing _that made Naruto gulp heavily, as he scanned him up and down, was what he was _wearing_.

This had only been a part of Naruto's wildest imaginations, but Sasuke was indeed wearing that white frilly apron. _Only _the white frilly apron. His fair milky skin was all exposed and looked so _ravishing_. The feminine-ish apron barely covered anything, it reached down half of his flawless upper thighs, and some of his chest showed too. Sasuke became extra nervous when he felt the blue gaze on him, and tugged desperately at the edge of the cloth.

Naruto blinked, heat rushing south immediately, before his muscles finally started working. He walked shakily towards the table and put the cake, not taking his eyes off his lover. He bit his bottom lip, eyeing him up and down like a predator would to his prey. Sasuke stayed silent, his eyes avoiding his lover's.

"Fuck," Naruto licked his plump lips, and took another step, making Sasuke flinch. "Babe, why-?"

"Shut up, okay? I just wanted to do this because... I'm feeling _guilty_, I kind of forgot our anniversary," Sasuke muttered unsurely and his flush darkened. He met his boyfriend's azure eyes, then took a deep breath. "Besides, I want to make you happy... Now, I put on this stupid thing, are you happy? Good, now I can change back-"

Sasuke was cut off as Naruto hugged him tightly, pressing his smaller body to his, a part of him thinking he was still dreaming. The raven himself couldn't believe he would ever do something like this, he blamed it on that stupid thing called love. Love was a messed up thing. Naruto sighed happily, tears almost stinging his eyes.

"Was that why you were so upset last night?" He murmured against the pale neck, and the dark haired boy just nodded. "Thank god... I was worried I had done something stupid again," Naruto chuckled, and lowered his hands down his... _naked_... sides, and they rested on his... _naked _hips.

"Mhm. I'm gonna change-"

"Wait a moment," Naruto pressed his face against his, letting their noses touch, his eyes roaming Sasuke's beautiful face. He felt up his boyfriend's skin, down his thighs, and up the small of his back. Sasuke clutched Naruto's sleeves, their hot breaths mingling.

Sasuke looked up to meet the eyes he had been avoiding, and found Naruto already gazing with lust. Sasuke's lids grew heavy, their lips a breath away from each other. The front of Naruto's pants tightened painfully, and he couldn't help but part his lips and press them against his lover's pretty ones.

Their mouths pressed softly against each other, before Sasuke grabbed the back of Naruto's head and deepened the kiss. Their tongues rubbed and twirled lustfully, and the couple pressed their bodies closer. Naruto's hands roamed the front of his thighs, then wandered to cup his naked butt.

Sasuke moaned into the kiss, and broke it with a gasp when Naruto pressed his body against the table. The couple locked a lust full gaze and panted harshly from the intense make out session. The blond let his tongue run down the warm neck, and the raven supported his body by gripping the edge of the table tightly.

"I want to eat all of you..." Naruto breathed against his throat, sucking to create a hickey. Sasuke gasped and tilted his head, excitement filling his veins by the lustful tone. Naruto rubbed his nipples through the soft fabric, making the older boy whimper in pleasure, his lips parted as he tried to breath desperately.

"Hmm... Maybe I will do just that," Naruto glanced at the small box with the dark chocolate and vanilla cream cake. Sasuke let his glazed eyes land on the white box, wondering how long it had been there.

Naruto withdrew his hands to open the box, and Sasuke arched both brows at the content. "You bought a... cake?" He asked, thinking it was pretty sweet of him, even though he didn't like cakes. Naruto didn't say much, because an idea struck him. He let his finger run over the chocolate icing, before he brought it to his boyfriend's parted lips.

To his surprise, Sasuke just closed his eyes and sucked on the finger when he pushed it in his mouth. Naruto's cock twitched as Sasuke licked the chocolate off his finger, even humming a bit. The blond pulled back and grabbed the feisty male's elegant hand, dipping his finger into the white icing of the cake, before giving it the same treatment.

"You're r-ruining the cake," the pretty boy panted, turned on by the sight of his blond boyfriend sucking his finger. Blue eyes stared at him intently, and his breath hitched. _Fuck the cake_, said Naruto's gaze.

Sasuke pulled his digits back after a moment, and dipped them himself in the cake again. He pressed them against Naruto mouth, who accepted them immediately. Sasuke whimpered lightly when the younger put more fingers in his mouth, and licked them lustfully. As the raven pulled back, Naruto felt his self control burst, and he grabbed the thin wrists, trapping Sasuke's body between the table and his own.

"Damn it..." Naruto felt all hot and bothered, Sasuke was teasing him with the pace. This whole scenario had only happened in his dreams, and now it was almost too surreal that it was actually happening. And Sasuke was so willing!

"H-hey, let go of me..." The Uchiha struggled weakly, but moaned lustfully when Naruto sucked his neck harshly. He pinned both hands above his head with one hand and used the other to smear some of the frosting on his cheek, neck, and collarbone. Sasuke protested slightly, and moaned when Naruto pressed his body between his long white legs.

"Dobe...!"

"Let me eat you, Sasuke," Naruto breathed in his ear, and a million knots formed in Sasuke's stomach at the words. Then Naruto licked the cake off the smooth pale cheek, making the hair on the raven's nape raise. He sucked on his chin, and continued down his neck, all while grinding his crotch with Sasuke's.

"A-ah... Naruto..."

Naruto brought some icing to the flushed male's lips, and they shared a chocolaty kiss. Sasuke opened his mouth and let Naruto's tongue in, moaning at the feel. They made out till long after the chocolate was gone. The younger boy pulled back, a thin string of saliva connecting their bottom lips. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders, swallowing his pride and forgetting the embarrassment of the whole scenario.

"Naruto..." He whispered against the lips he loved so much, and bit the top one teasingly. "I want you."

Sasuke didn't wait for Naruto to do something, and just sat up to pull the annoying sweater over his lover's head. The blond helped him take it off; it had become too hot anyway. The couple stared at each other lustfully, before Naruto buried his tan fingers in the silky black locks, tugging teasingly. Sasuke parted his lips as his throat was exposed to the hungry lips,

The blue eyed boy tightened his fingers in his hair to keep him there as he kissed his boyfriend with everything he had. Sasuke wrapped his legs around him and pulled him closer, kissing back eagerly. Saliva mixed as the boys made out till their lips bruised. Naruto ran his hands down the perfect body, stopping to take some of the vanilla icing off the cake. He smeared it over Sasuke's thighs.

Naruto pulled back with a teasing nip at the feisty boy's bottom lip, running his fingers down his inner thighs. Sasuke's breath hitched as he was caressed gently yet intimately.

_It has been four years already?_ Sasuke thought warmly, not believing that they had been together for so long already. It felt like yesterday when Naruto confessed to him, and at the same time, it felt ancient. Everyday with him had been exciting, thrilling, new, _unpredictable_.

"You're spacing out, Beautiful," Naruto whispered, his lips hovering over his. Sasuke blinked, then playfully hit his shoulder.

"Don't call me that, I'm a man."

"Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful-"

"I mean it."

"I mean it too," Naruto pushed himself more against Sasuke, and the latter just rolled his eyes in defeat. He brushed the fair bangs off his eyes and felt like drowning in the shining sapphire orbs.

"Idiot."

"Bastard."

The couple smiled at each other, sticking their tongue out teasingly in a childish way, before reconnecting to a not-so-childish kiss. One of Naruto's hands slid underneath to rub over Sasuke's sensitive nipple, and the other grasped his dripping erection teasingly.

Sasuke clenched his eyes, feeling small waves of pleasure rush through his body. Naruto left the trembling lips to mark more of his beautiful neck, his hands slowly working the older boy's member. He twisted and rubbed Sasuke's nipple, wanting to tease the beauty till he couldn't take it anymore.

"Hnn... Naruto..." A breathy moan escaped the perfect shaped lips, and Sasuke arched his back to the hand on his painfully erect member. Naruto sucked on his earlobe, fully aware of how much the raven liked it.

"Yes, babe?" He breathed in his ear, sending shivers down his spine. Sasuke dug his nails in the tan naked shoulders, a bit annoyed by how slow Naruto was.

"Come on... Do me for fuck's sake," he managed to choke out without stuttering. The blond chuckled at the irritation in his tone, and pulled back to free himself off the trousers that had become way too tight for his liking. Sasuke sat up slightly, reaching behind his back to untie the apron, but was stopped by his lover's strong arms.

"You think I will let you take it off right now?" Naruto pushed him back over the table, their naked erections rubbing. Sasuke parted his lips in a silent moan at the friction, and locked eyes with Naruto. "I'm gonna fuck you while you're wearing it."

Sasuke's cheeks flushed crimson, but he didn't really feel embarrassed. He was more shy than anything. He didn't know how or when, but after being with Naruto for so long, he stopped feeling too embarrassed when he was in a vulnerable position. The excitement was always there of course, he just started to relax more during sex, which made it even more enjoyable.

Naruto took in the sight of his lovely boyfriend, panting under him, not to mention with only an _apron _on. His cock literally hurt from the lack of attention, and the fact that Sasuke was moaning so cutely didn't help. He firmly grabbed the back of the Uchiha's knees and pushed them against his chest, exposing all of him.

_Never mind. I'm still embarrassed_. Sasuke thought, clenching his fists as Naruto stared hungrily at his private parts.

"D-dobe, stop staring..." He breathed, wriggling his legs slightly, but Naruto held him more firmly and planted a kiss on his knee.

"Damn Sasuke," he breathed hard, hunger glazing the darkening azure eyes. "You're going to be the death of me."

Sasuke parted his lips, swallowing his pride and just letting Naruto have his way. He hated how much the idiot blond make him _like _being dominated like this. His body was sensitive and yearning for Naruto to ravish him just like his eyes were promising.

"Moron..." Was the only thing the feisty boy could say, before the plump peach lips were on his thighs, sucking harshly. Sasuke curled his pale fingers in the blonde hair, perfect white teeth tugging his sore bottom lip.

Naruto spread his legs wider and kissed till he reached his member, taking it in his mouth without any teasing. Sasuke moaned, pleasuring sensations running through his veins. Naruto sucked on the leaking head carefully, then reached blindly for the forgotten cake just beside him. He dipped his fingers in the vanilla cream, and brought them to the panting boy's twitching entrance.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he felt the digits tease his hole. What was that stuff Naruto was preparing him with? Somehow he couldn't figure it out, but it definitely wasn't lube. However all coherent thoughts left him and pleasure was the only thing he could feel when said fingers pushed inside him.

The blond carefully hooked his lover's perfect legs over his shoulders and licked his member while skillfully fingering his opening. Sasuke moaned, cursed, and twisted, the sight of his boyfriend's blonde head between his legs turned him on more than he thought was possible.

"Ahh... Naruto... F-fuck."

Naruto pulled back from his erection, earning a disappointed whine, and he pulled his fingers out. Sasuke bit into his fist, his eyes watering when a familiar wet sensation ran over his sensitive hole. Naruto held his legs up as he licked the remaining cream he had used as a lube substitute. Sasuke felt like he was about to lose his sanity with the euphoric sensations he was feeling.

"E-enough Naruto.. ngh... j-just- ahh!" Naruto pulled back with an open mouthed lick, then leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. Sasuke let his tongue rub with the younger's, his brows knitted slightly when he tasted a hint of sweetness...

"Sorry," Naruto spoke against his lips, their gazes locking. "I had to lick that cream off, but now... I need to be inside you Sasuke," he murmured against his throat. "I fucking _need _it."

"You fucking used... cake cream..." The raven shook his head in disbelief, but he didn't expect anything else from the dobe.

Naruto used his pre cum and his lover's to lubricate his member, and held Sasuke's thighs gently as he spoke: "ready babe?"

Sasuke glared as best as he could in his flushed panting state and propped himself slightly on his elbows.

"You better stop behaving like a damn _wimp_... and fuck me like you mean it."

Without wasting anymore time, Naruto hooked the milky legs over his shoulders and pushed his whole member inside the boy. Sasuke arched his back immediately, the penetration hurting slightly, but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

"Fuck..." Naruto felt so hot and big inside him. They had such a long foreplay, Sasuke was sure they weren't going to last long like this, his body could only handle _so _much pleasure.

Naruto had closed his eyes and groaned in pleasure when the tight heat squeezed his member. Being inside Sasuke never stopped being the most amazing feeling ever.

The couple gazed at each other intensely, their lips parted to suck for air. They were one with each other again, and that special spark was always there each time.

"I love you, Sasuke, I fucking love you," Naruto breathed against his lips, and pushed them against Sasuke's. Whimpering, Sasuke closed his eyes and hugged Naruto close to his chest, pushing his tongue in the tan boy's mouth.

Naruto held Sasuke possessively and rocked fast and hard inside his tight ass. The raven's heart melted at everything the dobe did, it felt like it was about to burst._ Why did Naruto love me so much?_ He felt like the luckiest person alive for having him.

They pulled back to breathe, and it ended up with them moaning and panting against each other's mouths. Naruto hit the bundle of nerves inside Sasuke that made him feel twice as much pleasure. He wondered if it was best to say the words back to him now, because they were just staring lovingly at each other. So much love and lust in the air.

_I... I still can't do it without preparing myself mentally_. Sasuke thought. _I'm way too shy, not that the dobe will have the privilege to know any of this. I can say it later..._

_No. Fuck it._

"N-Naruto," Sasuke breathed, his vision a blur as he was being pounded into too roughly. Naruto had grabbed the edge of the wooden table, holding it to steady himself as he forced his thrusts inside the paler boy. Sasuke's trembling fingers ran down the sweaty muscular back, the pleasure filling his whole system.

The thrusts were hard, fast, rough, deep, almost _animalistic_... yet there was so much love in them. Naruto's body was bent over Sasuke's, he had the smooth legs on either side of his shoulders, the apron pulled over his stomach, moving lightly with each pound. It was so hot, intense, _noisy_.

The table was partially moving with the thrusts, creaking and making ugly 'thuds'. Naruto became a bit worried, the legs of the table could leave serious marks on the floor. But in the heat of the moment, Naruto couldn't care less about the table, all he was focused on was the pleasure of the willing Uchiha under him.

Sasuke was close, he could feel a wonderful climax approach him. His boyfriend's thick hot cock hit his prostate dead on, brining him to a new state of ecstasy. "Ah... N-Naruto..." He cried, his own member leaking heavily on his stomach. Naruto's heart beat fast in his chest, sweat rolling down his temple as Sasuke's heat engulfed him in heavenly pleasure.

Naruto was close too, he knew they _both _were. His boyfriend was screaming his name over and over, bangs dark and damp over the ebony eyes as if the only thing he could think of was _him_.

"Ahh... Naruto... N-Naruto... Haah, Naruto... I'm... gonna..." It warmed the blonde's heart to hear his name repeated as they left the angelic lips. Sasuke hugged him impossibly close and pressed his lips against his, kissing him hard when the amount of pleasure became too much to handle. He came with a muffled moan, dirtying the apron.

"Fuck... I'm coming, Sasuke!" The smooth velvety walls clenched deliciously around Naruto's over-stimulated member, and he released his sticky cum inside his boyfriend. The boys locked lips as they rode out their intense orgasm, and suddenly time stopped and the world stood still. At that moment, nothing else mattered.

Sasuke smiled tiredly, pale hands cupping Naruto's face, receiving a lazy grin in return. The raven felt like his heart was about to burst, the amount of love they exchanged with just _one _look was too much. He loosened his legs from around him, and brought his bruised lips to the sun kissed skin of Naruto's ear.

"I love you," he murmured.

Naruto's heart swelled, hugging his precious lover to his chest.

"Love you too."

They shared another meaningful kiss, both putting as much passion they possibly could in their exhausted state.

"Happy anniversary," Sasuke spoke as he pulled back.

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Some hours, and a separate shower later, the couple had seated themselves comfortably on the couch. Sasuke had made Naruto his favorite ramen, he himself didn't like it, so he didn't eat. The pale Uchiha leaned his head on his lover's shoulder, listening to the sound of his lips as he ate.

Naruto held the bowl in his lap, blowing on the chopsticks before bringing the steamy noodles to his mouth. "You know," he began chewing lightly, "I'm still in a bit of a shock... I mean, one of my wet dream fantasies just came to life." The only reason he even dared say that to his feisty lover, was because he knew the latter was too worn out and not to mention sore, or else he would've found that steaming bowl poured over his head.

Sasuke was sleepy, but he still heard him. His brow twitched slightly in annoyance, but his throat was too hoarse for him to start arguing like he would usually. The truth was he did it because he felt guilty for forgetting, and wanted to make it up to him. It wasn't because the thought of getting fucked in an apron excited him or anything.

….

_The heck. Who am I kidding?_ Sasuke felt warmth rush up his cheeks. _I enjoyed every second of it, and the moron knows it._

"Consider yourself lucky, dobe, because that's not happening again," he mumbled. Naruto slurped the rest of the delicious noodles, then put the empty bowl on the small coffee table.

"That's too bad," the blond pouted, feigning sadness, before wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. Sasuke pushed against his chest lightly, breaking their hug. The couple faced each other, one of them more flushed than the other. "But I know why."

Sasuke arched a questioning brow.

"Because next time, we will do something even more kinky. Like... oh- hardcore bondage or something." Sasuke's eyes widened, his face reddening.

"Yeah, right. That's _totally _happening."

"Don't even pretend you won't like it," Naruto teased, leaning close to his pretty face. "You think you wouldn't like being tied up and blindfolded by me?"

"You crazy pervert, of course not, moron!" Sasuke shifted uneasily, hissing slightly when he put too much pressure on his sore ass. Naruto leaned closer, having a wide grin on his face. "And wipe that fucking smirk off your face before I do it."

Naruto shook his head, then cupped the delicate chin in front of him. "You would fucking love it. You love being dominated, you love it when I'm in control." With that he locked their lips, kissing him.

Sasuke's breath hitched, and he accepted the kiss, slightly annoyed. Naruto pushed his tongue inside his mouth, and he welcomed it with his. _God, my boyfriend is a real pervert_. The older thought, holding Naruto's shoulder. _He never gets enough, the dobe._ Sasuke cupped his cheek, then ran his open palm down the toned chest, stopping at his stomach.

Naruto sighed lightly at the caresses, before his eyes widened and he broke the kiss due to an immense pain in his stomach. Sasuke pulled his fist back and rose on his feet, ignoring the shooting pain.

"Usuratonkashi." The raven glared half heartedly, his cheeks burning as he left the poor blond holding his stomach in pain.

"Gahh... He took me by surprise there. Damn, abusive wife." Naruto mumbled, then noticed that he was alone in the living room.

Sasuke leaned against the wall on the hallway, trying to calm his heart beat. _God_, Naruto almost had him there. The blond just knew him _too _well, it was almost scary. He hated how his body reacted to those dirty words coming from his pervert. _Now, I'm turning into a pervert too..._

After gathering himself, Sasuke went back to the living room, finding Naruto still rubbing his stomach. He rolled his eyes, then swallowed his pride as he sat and straddled his dumb boyfriend's lap, surprising him slightly.

"Don't exaggerate, I didn't hit you _that _hard."

"Y-you're stronger than you think." Naruto let out a breathy chuckle, then carefully wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's thin waist, hugging him lovingly. Sasuke would have felt sorry for him... if he wasn't Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto nuzzled his neck, smiling as he took in the wonderful scent, before kissing the soft skin. "I love you so much," he whispered. Sasuke hugged him back, and leaned his cheek on the blonde messy hair.

"I love you too, dobe."

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: I'm not really happy with how it turned out, but I hope you still enjoyed ^^

Again, sorry for any mistakes, I will try correcting them later.

Please review before you leave, it would make me really happy :3

And happy belated NaruSasu Day!

-YaoiKitty


End file.
